La belle cache une bête, ou le plus laid des deux
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: UkFr. Lemon. Assez sombre. Un noble trop sûr de lui se fait jeter un sort par une fée. Un homme répugnant dont l'apparence complimente une telle personnalité, il doit trouver l'amour au plus vite, sous peine de voir sa vie rencontrer une fin prématurée-néanmoins, c'est la version facile. Mal lui en pris de choisir cet homme-là !


**Rating : **M… comme toujours !

**Pairing : **UkFr *-*

**Warning : **Une version remasterisée au gout du jour et du noire d'ébène de _La Belle et la Bête_, par Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve/Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. Bien sûr, scèene de cul et mes trucs habituels, bien que ça soit assez bestial cette fois ! :'D

**Disclaimer : **Là, rien n'est à moi, malheureusement :c J'ai repris la trame, et la fin est bien clichée !

**Notes & Divagations : **Ah… hahahahahah, ça faisait un bail, hein ? ^ ^; J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire et à trouver du temps pour, et sinon… je rp tout l' temps ! * zieute Yanna très, très fort * Mais bon, après des mois à aller moyen mal, j' vais assez bien, même si des fois c'est plus difficile :'DD Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaira de voir cela ; w ;

Trève de conneries... j'ai eut du mal avec mon inspiration. J'ai préféré procrastiner que d'essayer, parce que... c'est toujours plus simple de faire ça de d'essayer, désespérer, recommencer... _rinse, repeat_... Bref, c'était aussi beaucoup de manque de couilles face à mon impossibilité à me mettre devant un clavier et commencer à taper. Depuis quelques mois, en plus, j'ai de nombreux problèmes d'ordis. Si mon ancien PC laguait comme un gros con... ben le nouveau que j'ai payé 2,000$ balles marche juste pas. Erreurs de driveurs. Constamment. Je prends mal les trucs très chiants comme ça, je manque de fric en plus... et j'ai finalement un ordi sur lequel j'ai plus de facilité à écrire, et bref, je pense que je vais mieux... j'espère. C'est dur. J'ai déjà parlé de la mort de mon père, et si j'ai déjà réussi à puiser dans mes blessures... celle-là j'y arrive pas. C'est con, c'est moche, je suis la première à vouloir m'en arracher les yeux parce que j'arrive pas à évacuer la merde.

Bref... n'ayez pas peur de faire quelques suggestions quant à que faire de ceci. J,ai jamais vu le film, donc LOOOOL l'histoire va diverger en ton, genre et tout le tralala j'imagine ! Le style est dur à tenir. Je suis paresseuse... okay, ça sent la mauvaise fin :'D

J'écris aussi un peu en anglais sous le pseudonyme de Spankreich sur AO3 donc, si vous parlez anglais... n'hésitez pas!

.

.

.

.

.

**La belle cache une bête, ou le plus laid des deux**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

.

.

.

.

.

C'était un soir d'automne où la tempête siffle et gronde à travers les lattes du plancher, fait trembler les murs et grincer les rhumatismes des vieux et des vieilles. Un soir où les vieux de la vieille se rassemblent pour se raconter des histoires funeste, des histoires d'horreur où tout un chacun, tour à tour, frissonne des réussites, et s'esclaffe des essais. Un soir où les feuilles virevoltent dans le vent, et où on se méfie des étrangers qui passent et s'approchent, des étrangers qui boivent dans un coin de taverne, leur bottes sont pleines de boues douteuses, et leurs arcs n'ont plus de flèches à leur corde, et leurs couteaux sont rouge de sang. Ces soirs-là, les plus robustes se demandent si c'est du sang de chevreuil, récolté là en coupant une venaison, ou le sang des veines de ceux qui se perdent toujours dans les orages.

Les orages, se disait toujours un noble vivant en-haut de la colline du petit village, sont toujours mauvais signe. À la guerre, ils rendent le terrain boueux et l'avancée difficile. Les corps s'encrassent dans la boue, elle suce les bottes dans sa visqueuse appendice, et même les bêtes semblent s'en désoler. La pluie fait tout de bon, mais les orages, eux, avec leur lumière brillante comme la subite colère de Dieu, ne sont que signes imminents d'un désastre. Les orages d'automne sont froids, glaciaux, on croit se mourir sous des milliers de dards lorsque ceux-ci vous assaillent. Le noble était un homme au cœur froid, rongé d'avarice et dominé par l'argent. Ses yeux verts suivaient la salle et regardaient les domestiques d'un air torve. Des visages las et des yeux bas, des colliers d'acier invisible à leurs noms ceints à leurs cous. Il les possédait, et ne les donnerait jamais.

Toutefois, l'orage est mauvais présage, mais pour certains, il est de meilleur augure, une chance de s'amuser. Une fée maligne passait sous la pluie, se baignant sous les milliers de gouttes qui caressait son corps nu, lorsqu'elle vit les chaudes lumières du manoir de pierre. L'endroit semblait froid, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'autre fois, il y régnait une grande chaleur. Curieuse d'y voir, la fée pensa à jouer un tour. Ce sont des créatures de plaisir, toutes charnues et en chair, toutes joyeuses qu'elles sont fourbes sans le vouloir, jouant des tour et s'amusant du sort des hommes qui tombent charmés, charmés par des yeux rieurs et moqueurs, charmés par de telles créatures. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit, se nimbant d'un mystérieux voile de grand-mère, le cliché de la petite vieille noueuse qui s'avançait, toute flétrie et crochue, vers le manoir.

Quand on lui ouvrit, elle se surprit de voir tant de malheur. L'émotion lui était inconnue, mais son être pur et enfantin, se désola pour ces gens. Sa voix rauque demanda asile, disant que sa maison avait été pillée par des brigands, ses bêtes égorgées et ses enfants tuées et violées, leurs maris volés par les marchands d'esclaves. Quelconque histoire qui faisait se montrer une pitié dans les yeux de ces braves gens enfermés. La fée, perspicace plus qu'elle n'était magique, voyait les lourds colliers de fers imagés à leurs cous. Ils étaient les bêtes d'une bête, s'imagina-t-elle, tout en se voyant les libérer, telle un sauveur au petit matin d'un massacre, le chevalier en armure qui libère une damoiselle de ses barbares kidnappeurs. On ne lui apporta pas le maître de maison, mais un majordome courbé par les années, flétrit autant qu'elle se montrait, qui la regarda dans les yeux. Elle y voyait le malheur de l'immigré, et recommença son histoire.

« Monsieur, monsieur ! je suis une pauvre vieille dame, je vous dit. J'ai passé ma vie dans une honnête, sainte pauvreté à défricher ma terre pour le bien de tous. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter que l'on m'arrache mes enfants, que l'on me les prenne ainsi ? Je les entends encore crier, je les entends encore rugir, ces bêtes dégoûtantes ! Ils me les ont volées, mes filles, mes fils, mes gendres ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'ont pris sinon mon cœur, ils l'ont détruit et ont brûlé ma ferme ! Je n'ai nulle part, je vous en supplie, seulement pour une nuit… »

Soufflé par un tel discourt, l'homme ne pouvait faire beaucoup pour elle. Qu'est-ce que le maître allait dire ? Cet homme était jeune, mais déjà rongé de vice ! Il ne connaissait que son avarice et sa passion de ce qui était mauvais, ne se passionnait que de lui-même, aimait ceux et ce qui le rendait mieux, le faisait paraître mieux. Qu'avait-il à tirer d'une vieille dame qui venait le voir, sans personne de parole qui pouvait raconter ce qu'il ferait ? Pauvre dame, pensa-t-il en s'excusant pour s'en aller quérir le maître de maison, se désolant en chemin sans bon sens pour cette pauvre vieille dame ! N'avait-elle pas assez souffert au cours de sa pauvre vie ? N'avait-elle, peut-être, pas perdu assez d'enfants en bas âge pour tous les perdre, d'un coup, sans crier gare ? De son côté, la fée s'amusait de son méfait, impressionnée d'une telle bonté d'âme dans cette maison. Toutefois, comme l'avait pensé le majordome, le maître mangeait. Comme une bête, se gavait goulument, s'empiffrait avidement, le jus de la viande lui coulant sur le menton. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel porc, un porc qui, néanmoins, gardait un beau visage aux traits doux et fins. Difficile de voir cela, lorsque la crème et la sauce lui tachait les mains, presque jusqu'aux coudes. Le majordome tenta d'expliquer en ignorant les grognements, mastications et cracha du maître de maison, et s'en retourna lorsqu'il rapporta les mots du noble.

« Une guenilleuse qui se présente à ma prote ainsi ? Rien à offrir quand elle, demande le gîte en se croyant assez pieuse et piteuse pour réclamer l'asile ? Il y a assez de Dieu qui aime les pauvres, dans ce monde ! Dites-lui donc qu'elle peut s'en retourner, traîner sa carcasse de vieille bécasse jusqu'au village et voir si on lui offrira une chambre gratuite, tant que nous y sommes ! Elle aurait bien dû mourir avec les siens, nous pouvons lui offrir tant que ça, c'est si peu, si elle pourrait nettoyer l'épée, au moins ! »

La fée n'y croyait pas. Quelle genre d'infamie était cet homme ? Quelle genre de malheur avait causé l'apparition d'un tel homme ? Outrée, elle pensa que ceci méritait une correction, de ce genre qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Il méritait la prison, et méritait de s'emprisonner lui-même ! Se changeant d'apparence comme les fleurs reviennent de la Mort au printemps, et que le vent devient tiède et doux, tous les plis de sa peau se tendirent sur sa chair et elle se révéla, laissant tomber le voile qui se changea en fins pétales de fleurs, qui, à leur tour, s'éparpillèrent en poussière dorée. Sous les regards ébahis et les murmures effrayés, la fée s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine, la tête non pas basse comme une mendiante, mais haute comme une reine, son air altier et ses cheveux s'éparpillant en voletant dans son dos, comme parcourus de courant statique.

Celui qui s'attire la colère d'une fée au doux cœur de jeune fille, ne saurait savoir ce que sera sa punition. Tous savent, par contre, que ces créatures sont ingénieuse, ne pensent pas dans la même boîte que les humains, et surtout, sans pitié. Le maître de maison, toujours arc-bouté sur son repas, le visage dégoulinant et les mains crottées, l'observa, se releva maladroitement dans la seconde d'après, plus intéressé par une charmante jeune fille nue dans sa cuisine, que par le mauvais travail des gardes pour avoir laissé entrer quelqu'un de la sorte. Qui savait ? Personne n'avait cependant idée du sort qui allait s'abattre sur eux dans un instant. Le porc, comme elle le pensa, s'approcha d'elle, ses mains crasseuses trouvant chemin sur sa peau avant qu'elle le repoussât, le regardant de toute la hauteur qu'elle pouvait.

Le feu s'éteignit, et les torches vacillèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre. Ne restaient que les chandelles posées sur la table, dont les flammes s'élevèrent à près d'un mètre; bleu, lumineuse et donnant à l'endroit un air lugubre. L'air se refroidit, devint jusqu'à glacial en un instant, et un typhon souleva les longs cheveux de la fée. C'en était assez pour effrayer le noble, qui tomba à la renverse, ses yeux mouillés se perdant dans les prunelles changeantes, de la fée. Le regard iridescent passait par toutes les teintes froides imaginables, et même celle, que les humains ne peuvent que rêver de voir. Le regard le rendit presque fou, son cœur battait, il rampait, couinait tandis qu'elle riait, comme la pâle Mort qui serait, le soir venu, le faucher dans son sommeil avant que le matin ne vienne.

« Vous êtes de la pire espèce ! Ceux qu'on appelle monstres sont-ils les miens ou vous ? Qu'est-ce donc, que le sens de ce mot ? Est-ce un mot pour nous, ou pour vous ? Je pense que ce mot vous sciera bien ! Vous êtes un monstre en-dedans, vous n'avez que les yeux froids d'un humain, et encore, les humains, eux, portent plus de compassion dans le regard que vous n'en aurez jamais ! Je suis ici pour vous punir, insolent ! Vous montrer que cette vie que vous menez, est dénuée de sens ! Vous aurez une année, une seule ! Et si, à la cloche de minuit, dans un an exactement, vous n'avez pas trouvé, et aimé, eh bien, vous mourrez ! »

Le maître la regarda avec des yeux fiévreux, toujours pris dans la gravité de la créature devant lui. Il essaya de plaider, couina, pleura, supplia et mendia son cas, mais les yeux et la moue de la fée restèrent inchangés. Son destin était scellé, son manque de bonté n'avait fait que cadenassé ses prochaines secondes; dans un instant, sa vie, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue, allait se briser et ne lui laisser que des miettes. Peut-être avait-il toujours prédestiné ce jour, ayant passé toute sa vie à écraser les autres pour se remonter, comme un papillon trop avide de lumière qui déchirait les ailes des autres. Il gronda, et l'insulta, la traîtant de chienne et la menaçant de la tuer, mais qu'est-ce que la Mort pour une fée ? Un mot que seul les humains doivent craindre; il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris cela.

Aucunes insultes ne pouvait le sauver. Désormais, il serait pris, enchaîné à sa demeure et condamné à vivre sous la grotesque apparence de son âme : une bête effrayante, avec un mufle de lézard sortant d'un visage velu, des griffes qu'il s'empressa de presser contre lui-même dans des cris à glacer le sang, dansant comme un porc marqué au fer, regardant la fée en rugissant, mais ne voyant plus qu'un espace vide, et au sol, quelques pétales de fleurs printanières qui se changèrent en poussière au plus simple toucher.

Piégé.

Elle l'avait piégé.

Dans une colère immense, noire, le genre de colère causant des tempêtes telles que celle de cette nuit-là, il jeta toutes les chaises encore debout, hurlant son malheur dans des grognements, des couinements de cochons, maudissant la fée encore et encore, sachant qu'elle riait quelque part, l'ordure ! Le maître se cacha tant qu'il pouvait sous sa cape, sentant des bulbes de pus sur son dos éclater, l'odeur rance de pourriture le prenant au nez. En quoi l'avait-elle transformé ? Quelle genre de mission cette fée lunatique lui avait-elle donné ? Le maître pleura de dépit, se retrouvant seul à gémir dans les couloirs, en souffrance, de son corps, de ses muscles irréalistes, de tout son être difforme. Les murs ne lui étaient d'aucuns appui;`les verrues qui le recouvrait, éclataient au moindre toucher. Qui l'aimerait ? Comment pourrait-on l'aimer ainsi ? Dans quel genre de mon fantastique vivait donc cette chienne de fée ?

Il s'écroula un moment plus tard, le maître s'effondra au sol, ses yeux se fermant, se rouvrant, râlant comme une bête de somme que l'on avait trop poussé à bout. Il souhaita mourir; pour une rare fois, le fier Seigneur souhaita qu'il ne puisse rouvrir les yeux, ne sentant pas la bravoure dont il eut probablement eut besoin pour continuer ainsi. Qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Après tout, qui eut pu aimer une bête ? Couvert de verrues et de poils revêches, d'écailles qui lui cisaillait la peau, des serres d'aigles… Il ignorait si le destin lui en envoyait assez pour lui, et crut, pendant un moment, que sa fin était désormais toute écrite. Les yeux fermés, il imagina la plume du grand homme le condamner, sceller son destin à celui d'une bête solitaire dans un manoir vide.

Une fin plutôt aimable, pour un monstre, somme toute.

_À suivre..._


End file.
